In Justice, There's Love/Prologue
Beginning Shadows strike Start becomes end Abandoned and alone Left to fend "Moonflight, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" The gray she-cat turned to see her brother, Thornstrike, watching her from the distance. "You should know better than to eavesdrop." "You should know better than to sit on the RushClan border." Thornstrike shot back, half scolding. "You know that we're practically at war with them." Which is why we're training hard, and that we have slaves and mere servants. Apprentices start training at four moons old, and they are moved to another training camp once they turn six moons old. At twelve, you're either drafted or told that you shouldn't become a warrior. It was insanity. "I know," Moonflight sighed, "I'll be fine, honestly." Thornstrike stared at her for a moment longer; he obviously didn't want to leave his sister on the RushClan border, "At least come back to camp with me, you shouldn't be sitting out here and such." His dark tabby pelt was bushed up against the cold. "Alright," the light gray she-cat sighed, "I'm coming." As she followed her brother back to camp, Moonflight shot another look over her shoulder at the borderline, wondering why the two Clans were on the brink of war anyways. ~ Frostclaw wasn't sure why Palefoot was always so worried about him. He was just going on a hunt. Yes, StormClan was ready to declare war on RushClan, but honestly, it wasn't as though Frostclaw was going to throw himself into their camp, and cause the war to really happen. He trotted out of camp, his tail pelt glowing in the green undergrowth. He couldn't wait for the snow to come, he'd be able to blend into his surroundings then. He let out a gusty sigh. The "hunt" went pretty well considering that Frostclaw wasn't even trying to catch any prey. He just wanted a break from camp, and... Palefoot. The cream she-cat was always fussing over Frostclaw, and she had a strange air of happiness whenever she was around the white tom. He assumed that Palefoot found him...attractive, but he certainly had no desire to be her mate or anything. He had other things in mind. Perhaps it would be better if he started with what he wanted to do. ~ Thornstrike was sure that Moonflight was up to something. His sister was constantly distracted, and she never paid much attention to the things around her anymore. He remembered when they used to be really good friends, as brother and sisters should be. He still wished that they had that relationship now, instead of the distant and slightly more non friendly relationship they held together. The dark brown tabby sighed. He twisted around to groom his hind leg, then proceeded to washing his belly fur. He trusted his sister to do the right thing, but he also wanted her to confide in him. "Thornstrike?" The tabby tom looked up to his leader, Snowstar standing in front of him. He quickly stopped grooming and dipped his head to his leader, "Yes, Snowstar?" "What do you think about mentoring one of Robinbird's kits?" The white she-cat brilliant blue eyes shone slightly. Thornstrike was startled, "Me?" he squeaked, "You want me to mentor one of Robinbird's kits?" His amber eyes were wide. "Exactly what I want." Snowstar purred, "So, are you up for the challenge?" "Oh Snowstar, I'd be glad to mentor one of them!" Thornstrike was thrilled. He had always wanted to be a mentor, and how his leader was granting his dream. "I'm sure you would do well to mentor Tigerkit." ~ Moonflight didn't know why she was outside again. She knew that Thornstrike was just worried about her, and that was why he was constantly on her tail, watching over her, but she wished that he could just let her do what she wanted to do. She wasn't useless or anything... She certainly knew how to take care of herself. "You're Moonflight right?" The gray she-cat started, nearly crashing into a bramble bush in surprise. She whipped around and stared at a white tom. She instantly smelled the RushClan scent on him. She bared her teeth and growled, "Why are you so close to the border?" "Why are you so close to the border?" He countered. Moonflight gritted her teeth. She didn't want to get in a fight with RushClan now, that would certainly set off the anger that was already building up between StormClan and RushClan. "I don't mean any harm," the white tom purred, "My name is Frostclaw." "Why would I care what your name is? We're practically enemies! No RushClan cat comes to the border and means no harm." Moonflight countered. Frostclaw smirked, "Okay, maybe I am doing some harm, talking to you. But that's mostly to my Clan, is it not?" Moonflight didn't ask what he meant. "Just don't cross the border." Moonflight snapped. Frostclaw's smile widened, and his green eyes were sharp with interest, "I think I could like you, Moonflight." He merely mewed. He stood up and began to pad away, "Perhaps we can meet again sometime?"